


Blackout

by hexennacht



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Marauders' Era, Nonsense, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexennacht/pseuds/hexennacht
Summary: Legilimency was a waste of time, really—you had enough in your mind already without worrying about whatever moronic thoughts roamed inside Sirius Black’s featherbrained head.But you promised you'd help him master it, and if you both did this right, it shouldn’t take more than an afternoon.A misstep and mispronunciation later, however, you would wish you had taken the affair a lot more seriously.





	Blackout

"Peter,” you finally choked out, in a tone that expressed pure disbelief, “you’re asking me to tutor _Sirius Black_."

You thought the bitterness with which you said his name was an obvious enough answer, but you meant to verbally flat out refuse too when the words, so clear in your mind, suddenly wouldn't form in your mouth. The desperate, pleading look in Peter Pettigrew's eyes made you falter, and you could feel your resolve crumbling violently to the floor—as if the Whomping Willow itself had Hulk-smashed it to bits.

The fidgety boy had one of the most—if not _the_ most—effective puppy eyes you had ever, in the entire history of your objectively short existence, been subjected to. Not in a cute way, really, it’s just that he looked so utterly miserable you simply couldn’t bare to stand it anymore. Sweet Merlin, why had you agreed to meet him outside the castle at such an ungodly hour, anyway?

Right, right. Somewhere along the way, he inadvertently saved Iggy Pop’s life. That is to say, your beloved barn owl named after him. It was a favor you still hadn’t had the chance to return, and so you forced yourself to stand still, distract yourself from the uncomfortably cold, steely breeze, and listen to whatever he had to say.

"I know Sirius is… not someone you’d willingly volunteer to help out… one of the last, even—ah, no, definitely the _last_ person in all of Hogwarts—but, uh.." he trailed off in a shaky voice, struggling to continue and choosing to focus his watery, frightened gaze on the snow covered ground. "I _solemnly_ swear I wouldn't be begging this of you if the mess we’re in wasn’t a complete, absolute and extremely urgent life and death matter!”

He was almost gasping for breath, and well, sure, things at Hogwarts could get a little—maybe just a tad— _deadly_ at times, but you still wouldn’t underestimate good old Peter Pettigrew’s ability to dramatize.

“I see,” you said, taking your worryingly icy hands out of the warmth of your robes only to fully emphasize your next words, “ _dreadful_ , imminent danger, and still Black’s _pride_ won’t let him come and talk to me himself. Why, it shouldn’t surprise me he’d rather intimidate others into doing his bidding for him.”

In a small, hidden corner of your heart, you knew you were never this nasty towards _anyone_ but Sirius. You wondered if it was truly a strong dislike what stirred in you, or just the pain of having lost the opportunity of having _him_ asking you to meet, _him_ standing in front of you tonight.

Oh, as if. You determinedly categorized it all as pure, unadulterated loathing.

Peter, nearly slipping and falling backwards, quickly tried to subdue your glaring prowess with his high-pitched squeaking.

“N-no! It’s just, he thought you would have refused! Wouldn’t even hear him out!”

Probably thinking of the best way to persuade you, and deciding a small dose of bootlicking couldn’t hurt, he added, “…of course! Not that I’d ever blame _you_! Completely understandable, extraordinarily valid, yes! But, if… if you would just do this one thing, then…”

“Then we’re even,” you finished for him, not without a determined finger pointing in his direction. “I save that flea-ridden excuse for a wizard from his untimely demise, and then we can all go back to hating each other.”

The uncertain look in his eyes told you he could sense those were just empty words, and it made you skip a beat wondering if maybe, just maybe, the boys who used to mean everything to you would sometimes think of you. Maybe even talk about you. Soon enough, his overenthusiastic nodding was an indicator that he accepted your terms, and you came to the realization that he hadn't even explained the situation yet. Your questions, however, remained unvoiced when you saw the sheer horror painted on Peter’s face, as he stared right behind you.

He barely managed to croak out a _M-Mrs. Norris!_ before you both took off, running as fast as you possibly could before Filch got there. On the bright side, if you died by his hands tonight, at least you wouldn’t live to regret the horrible decision of letting yourself be dragged into… whatever this was.

All of this, only because you vaguely remembered hearing that _a Gryffindor always pays her debts_ somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> 'ello, everyone! the marauder's era fics we've got on the site have made me smile so much these days, i wanted to try and contribute with a lil something. i don't have much experience writing (less so in english!) so any words of advice or just any thoughts you may have, hearing from you would mean the world to me. 
> 
> thank you so much for reading! ❤


End file.
